


The Sign of Love (and coffee) - Barista

by graces101



Series: Stiles' Jobs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but only mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Deaf Character, Deaf Derek, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Meet-Cute, No Angst, part of Stiles' Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles is a barista, Derek is an adorable customer with beautiful green eyes.Did I mention Stiles loves his beautiful green eyes?





	The Sign of Love (and coffee) - Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to AlphaCub for editing :D
> 
> This is the first of 'Stiles' Jobs 
> 
> How you enjoy :)

 

Stiles reaches for his 2nd cup of coffee of the day and moans in pleasure as the hot liquid reaches his throat. He is addicted to coffee and his part-time job as a barista has only made his addiction worse.

The shop is almost empty at this time of morning; it usually picks up around 6am with everyone getting fuel for the long day ahead. There’s only a few students who have been there since opening, desperately trying to finish their course work before their deadlines. The bell over the door announced the arrival of another customer. Stiles moved away from his coffee to the counter to see to said customer.

Stiles froze.

 

A gorgeous guy was walking towards him. The first thing Stiles noticed was his muscles, stretching the sleeves of his Henley; then the stubble that reached over his sculpted jaw and finally, as the guy reached the counter, Stiles noticed his beautiful green eyes. Those eyes! Eyes that are too perfect to even exist.

“Ho…how can I help you?” Stiles choked

BGE (beautiful, green eyes) didn't answer, just held out a piece of paper with a subtle grin. Stiles hesitantly takes the paper and glances at it.

 

‘Large cappuccino, please’

 

Stiles looked up to BGE and slowly rung up the order, “That’ll be £4.20.”

BGE handed Stiles £5 and placed the change in the tip jar. Stiles made the order still confused from what just happened, and BGE lifted his hand to his chin and moved them forward, before given Stiles a dazzling smile and taking his coffee to a free table. Stiles is hit with the realization that Derek was signing; he was using sign language!

 

* * *

  

The next time BGE came to the shop, he once again held up a piece of paper reading:

 

‘Large cappuccino, please’

 

Stiles rung up and made the order. BGE smiled, signed “Thank you” and took his coffee to his table.

When the shop got calmer, Stiles made another cappuccino and with all of his courage replaced BGE’s empty cup with the fresh one. BGE looked up from his book in confusion before grabbing his wallet.

Stiles quickly stopped him: “On the house.”

BGE gave, what Stiles assumed to be, his signature, dazzling smile and signed a “Thank you” once again.

 

* * *

  

This exchange went on for months: BGE ordering the same drink, sitting at the same table, until one day, five months after his first appearance, Stiles learned BGE’s name. Stiles barely glanced at the paper, already knowing what it's going to say, only to see it actually wasn’t what he expected.

 

‘Large cappuccino, please. Name is Derek, by the way’

 

Stiles resisted the urge to punch his fist in the air and settled for a smile instead. He made the order as usual but got the receipt and wrote:

 

‘Hi Derek, I’m Stiles. :)’

 

Derek read the receipt on his way to his table, meaning Stiles didn't get to see his face when he read it. Derek turned his head and smiled at Stiles before continuing to his table.

 

* * *

 

  

This continued for a few months. Derek would ask Stiles a question and Stiles would ask Derek one; not much, just little questions like:

“What do you like to do?”

"What do you do for a living?”

“How old are you?” etc.

Stiles learned that Derek is 28, a photographer and loves baseball. He has 4 sisters that he loves so much. His best friends are Erica, Boyd and Isaac. He’s been deaf since birth and he would rather read a book than anything else.

 

* * *

  

Stiles decided enough was enough and asked his best friend Lydia for help.

“Hey Lyds, you know you're my best friend in the whole wide world?” Stiles asked with fake innocence. 

Lydia raises her eyebrows: “I thought Scott was your best friend.”

“He’s like my brother. You though, Lydia Martin, are the light of life that I would do anything for.”

Lydia sighed, knowing he only says that when he wants something. “What do you want?”

“You know sign language, right?” Stiles asked.

She nodded curiously 

“Would you be able to, maybe, teach me some?” Stiles pleaded.

“Has this got anything to do with that cute guy with the beautiful eyes, that you’ve been pining over for months?”

Stiles’ jaw dropped! “How…?”

“You know Scott can't keep a secret!”

“Dammit, Scott!” Stiles cursed. “So?”

“When do you want to start?”

Stiles jumped out of his chair and hug/attacked Lydia!

 

* * *

  

Stiles was ready for this: he had only been practicing with Lydia for a few days but Stiles was ready to show Derek what he had learned. This is the reason he had been freaking out:

What if he messes up?

What if he forgets what to do?

What if he gets confused and ends up offending Derek?

What if Derek thinks that he’s some weird stalker that needed to get a grip?

 

As always, Derek arrived at the coffee shop and walked up to the counter with a piece of paper. Stiles answered the question of the day and made Derek’s order, but when Derek signed “Thank you” like always, Stiles answered with the sign for “Your welcome.” 

Derek’s eyes widened before his dazzling smile appeared; he signed some more. Stiles caught the signs for “learn” and “Sign language”.

“I’ve only been practicing for a few days” Stiles said nervously. “I want to tell you something that I've been wanting to say since the first time I saw you..."

'You have beautiful eyes.' Stiles signed

A small blush appeared on Derek’s cheeks. He signed “Thank you” before taking Stiles' pen and writing on the paper. Derek took his coffee to his table with a huge grin.

Stiles picked up the paper:

 

“I think your moles are adorable. 

If you want to practice your signing and talk 

about all the other things you like about me, 

give me a call: +07475363187

– Derek.”

 

* * *

 

Derek was the one who signed: “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Stiles was the one who signed: “Will you marry me?”

 

...but _both_ of them signed their “I Do’s”.


End file.
